Dream Weaver
by Kat Harrcolys
Summary: Roy Mustang was a very talented man. He had dashing looks, a voice that could melt the hearts of any woman, and a dream for the future that would lead his country. Who knew his other talent was telling stories. Follow him as he tells the great story of life, helping his love sleep soundly and have wonderful dreams as well. Multichapter. Follows Roy and Riza through life. Please R
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Hey, this is my new story. It will be multi-chapter, and the chapters will be bits and pieces of Roy and Riza's life together, chronological of course. This story actually came to me when I was trying to sleep. Please Read and Review…I promise all of the pieces will come together.

Dream Weaver: Chapter One

Roy Mustang walked into the room, the floorboards alerting the inhabitant who was lying in the bed that someone was approaching. Instead of turning around, she kept her back to him. He knew she must still be mad at him. He laid down on the bed, the springs creaking, and whispered in her ear:

"You're not fooling anyone. I know you're not sleeping."

He heard her huff, and yet her back still face him. He sighed deeply, and ran his fingers through this raven hair, beginning to think that it wasn't such a great idea to bother her when she was still angry. Mustang looked at her, her skin such a beautiful cream color and her hair radiant. His hand moved from his side and began stroking her long blonde locks, which always framed her face perfectly.

"How about I tell you a story, that always cheers to up." He said softly. After hearing her grumble a 'yes' under her breath, he began his story. This story would be the best story he ever told in his whole life.

"There was once a King and he was known as many things: A playboy, a bastard, The Flame Alchemist…and now, as the Fuhrer of Amestris. There was one person who knew him as more, though, and she was his Queen. To her, he was a friend, a necessity, a lover. He had many talents, his alchemy and charm being among the top. However, there was one talent that many people didn't know. He kept it locked away, a secret, only unveiled to the most treasured people in his whole life. In fact, he guarded this secret, because if it got into the wrong hands, his whole world could fall apart. Yes, his talent was very sacred. His sacred talent's was story telling." The man paused his story, remembering the first time he ever told someone a story:

_"Mr. Mustang?" The 9 year old blonde whispered, walking into his room, the floor boards creaking with each cautious step she took. She winced, her eyes closing shut in fear of waking her father._

_"uer- poop?" The boy questioned, grumbling in his sleep, confused about being woken up from his slumber. Her head tilted slightly from his previous remark and she continued to walk until she was hovering right over the boy's semi-conscious form._

_"Mr. Mustang?" She whispered again, this time demanding his attention and shaking him awake. _

_"What?" He hissed, turning his head to face his attacker. His hardened eyes softened when they fell on his friend._

_"I can't sleep…I'm scared." She said. "Can I sleep wi-" Thunder sounded off midsentence and lightning cracked, the light shining through the previously dark room shined on her terrified face. She covered her ears and shut her eyes tight._

_"Riza, why don't you come sleep with me tonight?" The boy asked tenderly, understanding why the girl came to his room. He flipped his covers up and slid over in his bed, making enough room for the both of them. He patted the bed, and looked at her, urging her to join him on the bed. She offered a soft smile and climbed into the bed._

_"Thanks, Mr. Mustang."_

_"You can call me Roy when your father isn't around. Shhh, it's a secret." He said, as the young girl smiled_

_"Ro-y" she spoke, covering her mouth, suppressing small giggles. The young boy blushed softly, considering it a treat to see the usually stoic girl happy and laughing. Shaking the fluster off his cheeks he sat up, now sitting with his legs crossed on his bed, facing Riza. The loud booms of thunder sounded again, the lightning illuminating the room once again. The girl winced, wanting to cry._

_"Hey, you know what really helps me when I'm scared?"_

_"What?" _

_"When someone tells me a story, I always fall asleep and have good dreams" _

_"I'm not a baby, Mr. Mustang" She said defensively, crossing her arms across her chest._

_"Even adults get scared sometimes. Some of 'em have really scary dreams." Roy said, assuring the girl that she was in fact, mature. "When someone tells you a good story, you forget about being scared,"_

_"Nuh uhh."_

_"Yuh huuhh" The boy defended. "Here I'll prove it to you. Just so happens you have the best story-teller in the world!" He laughed, giving the girl a cocky smile that she would come to know much better in the future. He moved around his bed, leaning up against his headboard and motioned for the girl to join him. She moved too, merely a few inches from the boy, leaning against the headboard as well. He began the story:_

_"There was once a girl, and she was really pretty. Not like other girls, she was special. The one thing that made her the most special was that she had courage. The girl was not fearless, but she always tried to confront her fears. Sometimes, the she needed help though, so she asked a young boy to help her. The boy was very handsome, but he was sad, because no one ever talked to him. In school he looked different from the rest of the children, and people said he lived with a crazy man, and his ugly daughter. The boy got in many fights, pushing the students in his class away from him. The special girl was always there to pick him up when he lost a fight though; she always came and bandaged his wounds, after hitting him herself for being stupid and picking fights."_

_Her head groggily fell on his shoulder. Roy wrapped his arm around her small frame, and pulled the blanket over the two. Her eyes began to shut, but popped back open, wanting to hear the rest of the story_

"_One day, the man that the prince and princess lived with-"_

"_When did the boy and girl become a prince and princess?" She questioned, awake and looking for answers. Roy thought for only a second._

"_They were always the prince and princess of this story, they just didn't know it."_

"_Oh" She said, laying her head back on his shoulder. He continued his story again._

"_One day, the man that the prince and princess lived with was angry at the prince. He was very mad, and went to hit the prince. The princess wouldn't allow it. She stepped in front of the boy and accepted the hit to her face. It was the bravest thing the prince had ever seen anyone do. The princess didn't even cry…the prince knew that he would have cried like a baby."_

_Riza laughed slightly at the thought of Mr. Mustang in diapers crying like a baby with a pacifier in his mouth, as she started to succumb to sleep. The loud booms of thunder and the striking of lightning became non-existent to the girl, even though the storm outside raged on. The blood rushed to Roy's cheeks, as they flushed again. He went on, deciding to finish the story._

"_That day, the prince realized that when he became big and strong, he would become a King, rescue the princess, and make her his Queen" _

_The girl snuggled into the raven-haired boy's shoulder, as she drifted to sleep. He began to fall asleep himself, but was determined to finish the story._

"_And then they lived Happily Ever Af-" he fell asleep, his head resting on the girl's head below his own._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! This is the second chapter of 'Dream Weaver.' As always, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Please Read and Review. Just a note, this story will not be over 5 chapters long (Well at least that's the plan), and I'm working hard to make it awesome!

Dream Weaver: Chapter Two

Roy Mustang smiled slightly, remembering his first real encounter with Riza Hawkeye. That time all those years ago was special to him. Not because it was the first time that he had ever actually told someone a story, but because he came to a realization that day. He had blushed when he first met Riza, but that night he separated his childhood crush: He loved her. As he fell asleep that night he remembered dreaming about marrying her someday, rescuing her from her father. He heard a soft sound from the bed he was sitting on, and he remembered that he was telling a story. The biggest and most important story he had ever told in his life. The blonde hair cascaded down her back and her eyes opened slightly. He heard her whisper:

"I thought you were telling me a story."

"Oh, yes…where was I…oh yes, now I remember." He chuckled, getting a small laugh from her as well. She was so beautiful when she laughed, smiled, or even glared. "Back to the story."

(***)

"The King had a big secret, he had a secret talent for storytelling. When the King was younger, before he even realized he was a King, he met a beautiful girl. She seemed so mean at first, so cold and unemotional. The boy however discovered something, because at a young age he realized he was good at finding out secrets. The girl was unemotional; she just kept her emotions locked away. The young boy stayed at the girl's house because her father was his teacher, and he realized that his teacher, her father, was a mean man. He kept his daughter locked away, and this angered the boy. The boy began concentrating on his studies, having one goal in his mind: He would become strong and rescue the girl from her mean father, and they would live happily together. He would steal her away from him. What the boy didn't think of was the price of strength. In order to become strong, the boy had to leave the girl. She was strong though, and she would defend herself against the mean man. So he joined the military of their land, and left the girl behind, for the time being. Then, when he became strong, he would be a King, rescue her, and make her his Queen. It sounded like a wonderful plan at the time, but the boy didn't realize at the time that life cannot be completely planned, and he couldn't make plans without taking her feelings into consideration." He paused, remembering this time of his life clearly. It wasn't their best time, but they wouldn't be who they were without it.

_"I'm sorry." He whispered, his hand clasped on her shoulder, comforting her the best way possible as she stood in front of a headstone that read 'Berthold Hawkeye.' "Let's go inside." He offered, moving his hand from her shoulder, and taking hold of her hand, pulling the blonde in her dazed state towards the house nearby. When they got into the house she offered to make him tea. He refused, instead offering her a seat next to his on the couch. Her eyes were empty; he couldn't read them like he was so accustomed to doing. Her short hair was perfectly well kept, and her black clothes didn't hold any wrinkles, and yet, she looked terrible. He noticed the bags under her eyes and wondered how long it had been since she had slept. It had been 4 days since the man had died, and Roy had gotten the leave from the military put in and arrived late last night, just in time for the funeral procession. The man was not religious, so he was simply placed into the ground and buried, his visitors allowed to come later that day. Only two visitors came to see the man off, and they were both now seated in the house. He saw her hands clasp each other, and he reached over, gently placing his hand on hers. She shuffled and stood up, uncomfortably._

_ "Thank you for coming, Mr. Mustang. When does your funeral leave end?" Her words were cold, but that was to be expected from her. He knew she wasn't the type to break down so easily, to throw herself at him, especially since he left her to join the military. His conscious was beating him up. He shouldn't have left her alone. What had this man done to his Queen to turn her so cold, even to him. She moved to the tea kettle in the kitchen, and put it on the stove._

_ "I go back at the end of this week." He heard the cups in the cabinet clatter slightly and looked over. She seemed someone startled. _

_ "What would you like in your tea, Mr. Mustang?"_

_ "You know it's just Roy to you, Riza."_

_ "Please…I haven't heard that name since I was a child." She spoke, her tone somewhat biting._

_ "But your father…"_

_ "My father never called me by my name, Mustang." She spat this time. Dispite her anger towards him, he was happy. Happy to be there for her, to break her out of her shell. She finished the tea, and brought the cups over to him, holding them tightly in her hands._

_ "Riza, I know your upset about your father's death, you don't have to h-" She laughed slightly, and this frightened him. His eyes widened, as she began to talk again. The cups were placed onto the table with great force, surprising him._

_ "Upset?" She laughed again. "You were always quite the joker."_

_ "You can't fool me, Riza."_

_ "My father was a terrible man. He never cared about me, and I for one, am happy that he is dead." She spoke this time, the malice evident in her voice._

_ "You loved him." He whispered. He hated doing these types of thing to her, but sometimes she was just so stubborn._

"_Liar." She spat, her eyes narrowing, and her face jerking slightly as she tried to retain her composure. Her eyes focused on his, and he looked intently at her._

"_You told me he used to tell you stories, and you loved them." He began, attempting to evoke more emotion from her. She would eventually self-destruct if she kept all of her emotions inside. "Remember when we used to tell stories to each other, we had so much-"_

"_I'm not a little girl anymore, Roy." She spoke, the anger escaping her as each word came from her mouth. "I don't appreciate you walking in he-re a-nd-" She began to stumble over her words as her emotions began to catch up with her. Her mask began to crack, and slide off her face. The tears began to build up in her eyes, and she begged for them to stay, but they slipped over and began moving down her face, staining it with tears. She began to sob slightly and slid into the seat on the couch, her back shaking as she began to sob harder._

"_Riza."_

"_Why di-didn't he love me?" She spoke through sobs, the tears now coming full force. Her hands were clenched in her lap, and her eyes were shut tightly._

"_I love you, Riza." He whispered. Her eyes snapped open, still glistening with tears, and she looked at him._

"_Why?" she questioned, believing for so long that she would be lonely, that no one would ever love her._

"_I have a dream to change this world, Riza."_

"_What does that have to do with me?"_

"_In this dream, everyone's face is blurry, but I can see yours clearly." He admitted sensually. He began telling her of the corruption society now faced and she agreed. He even began to tell her of the problems going on in Isbal, and how he would have to eventually go there. Roy wanted a society that people could be proud of, one where people lived and loved together, instead of being torn apart by social stigma. He wanted to lead this society to prosperity. He paused before giving his finish to the conversation. "And besides, what's a King without his Queen?" He was now smirking, his eyes on hers, as she laughed lightly. She ended her soft laugh and her eyes hardened with determination. She would help him reach his dream. He could not do it alone. The room was swallowed in silence. Riza stood up quickly and started unbuttoning her shirt._

"_Ri- What are you doing?" The flustered man questioned, his blood suddenly rushing to notable places. He heard an unhooking sound that he had heard quite a few times at the academy, and his eyes widened. Not in anticipation, but in fear. He had been with a few women, but this was Riza. He didn't love those women. He couldn't take advantage of her, especially now. He made the motion to clear his throat when the articles of clothing from her upper region fell gently to the floor. Her arms wrapped around her breasts, covering them completely, and her back was exposed. His mouth opening and he shuttered. "Riza-I"_

"_This is my father's research on Flame Alchemy. I'm entrusting it with you, in hopes that I can help you reach your-" _

"_I'm sorry." He uttered softly. She heard the couch cushions push out as he lifted himself from it and stepped towards her. He touched the lines on her back, the secrets forever engraved there. He could have began copying right there, taken the research and left, but he had no desire to. His hands drifted up her back and rested on her shoulders. He slowly turned her around and looked into her eyes, now laced with tears. He caressed her face softly and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, which she returned eagerly, making it passionate and sensual. _

_She ran her hands through Roy's hair as she continued to kiss him, her breasts now pressed up against the man as his cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson. She began to unbutton his shirt as she fiercely continued moving her lips against his. _

"_I want to help you reach your dream, Roy." She spoke through the brief breaks of kissing." She continued to unbutton his shirt._

"_Riza…I can't." He admitted, unable to steal this from the woman he loved. It wouldn't be right. "Not now."_

"_What if you don't come back, Roy." She spoke; fear swallowed each of her words. She loved this man dearly and the thought of him never returning…dying in the military with no one to protect him frightened her._

"_I have someone to live for, so I will come back." He reached down to the ground and picked up her discarded shirt, handing it to her as she placed each of her arms inside of it and buttoned it down. He muttered something about having plenty of time to examine the tattoo. He said that they both needed to rest, and when she was ready tomorrow morning he would begin the tedious task of copying and deciphering the tattoo. He placed a soft kiss of her cheek leaning in and telling her that he loved her once again and turned around, making his way to the stairwell that lead to his old room. He heard a faint whisper and looked back_

"_I'll follow you."_

"_What?" He questioned softly, trying to comprehend the words that she had just spoken. This time her voice was louder and she spoke with determination, her eyes focused on him._

"_Your dream. I plan on following you until it can be made into a reality, Roy. I want to protect you." He nodded and smiled, thinking to himself how nice it would be to return home to his Queen. He should have taken her words more literally than he had._

_He didn't know at the time that as he returned to the military at the end of the week, she had turned in her papers to be enlisted._

_He would find out soon enough though._

"The young man discovered that his future Queen didn't need to be rescued, she just needed him, like he needed her. His Queen had the secret to his success, but she wouldn't simply give it away. It was left to her, and it caused her a lot of pain, and she wouldn't let the man she loved bare the pain alone. She planned to follow the man, and protect him until his dreams for changing the world could be fulfilled. She gave that man the magic she possessed, with a promise to help the man reach his dream, to protect and follow him.

"Magic? Aren't we both a little too old for that story." The blonde questioned, turning around slightly, and glaring coldly back at the raven-haired man. He was so used to that glare over the years that it became a rare occurrence if he didn't receive it at least once a day. "You mean flame alchemy." The man cleared his throat. He wondered what had given him away. Maybe, it was the part about the man becoming the Fuhrer that he had mentioned before. It could also be the fact that the blonde laying in the bed already knew the story. Either way it didn't bother him. Whenever he told stories about their life, it always seemed to soothe her, so he would continue. He of course would not mention names, because if he did, then those mentioned might try to steal his stories. He looked around suspiciously, and the blond laughed again softly, seeing the man look around, paranoid. She always laughed at his face whenever he was caught in the act of something…in this case telling her a fake story about magic.

"Ah yes." He scratched his head. "The young woman that the man loved dearly held the secret to flame alchemy, and entrusted the young man with it. From that day on, they were tied together, and nothing, could ever truly separate them. The man didn't realize at that time the consequences that his alchemy would have on the world, or that the woman he loved planned on following him into hell."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Thanks for reading the latest chapter of my story! I hope you enjoy it! As always, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Dream Weaver: Chapter Three

"The man didn't realize at that time the consequences that his alchemy would have on the world, or that the woman he loved planned on following him into hell." Roy paused as the back his hand was rested on stiffened. Yes, she knew of the hell he was referring to. "The King and Queen were forced to do many things that they hated. When they finally came back from hell, they were changed people."

* * *

_He looked into her eyes. They were lifeless, void of all emotion. She was turned into a shell of her former self, ravaged by the reality of war, the reality of killing defenseless children for the sake of her country. He was no better. She stared back into his onyx orbs, racked with the guilt of burning people to death. He wanted to change this country with his alchemy. _

_He had succeeded. Now, genocide was alive and rampant, the Ishvalans falling before the snap of his fingers, their souls being burned from their flesh. He was disgusted with himself. He would never forget the smell. She wanted to die. They both hoped that today would be the day they were shot down. They deserved to be cleansed from this Earth. The war ended soon enough, after all, there were only few people left to slaughter. On the day of their departure she asked him to burn her. He refused. She begged, pleading with him to relieve her of the secrets her back held. He gave in…he always did to her. After seeing the horror of Ishval, knowing that they should have died, they vowed to change this world. They wanted to rebuild what they destroyed. They would never be forgiven, but they still held on to the possibility that they could atone for their sins, create a better world, and that had driven them. _

* * *

Roy cleared his throat, gripping the shoulder of the blonde who currently had her back still turned to him, listening intently to the story. "The experiences they lived through changed them. It made them guilty, upset with themselves, but it also made them strong. The guild they felt reminded the King and Queen that they were human. Humanity is hard to come by, as many people lose it, trying to get power or money. The King and Queen vowed to change the world, and soon they had many people following them, who also had dreams for a change in society. The King and his Queen fought side by side against monsters, and many good people were lost. The King cried, for this was his best friend who had died for him, but his Queen was there for him. The man chased down his loyal friend's murderer and attempted to slay him. He was lead by vengeance…the King wanted to get his revenge. He wanted his friend back, and since that couldn't happen, the monster that killed him had to be removed from the world forever. The King was wild and crazy, chasing after the monster, and in his craze, he almost lost his humanity, and his Queen. She made him realize that his actions were foolish. She even threatened to leave the King forever. The King couldn't be alone. At that moment, he realized that without his Queen, he would have slipped into darkness, and the world would still be lost today. He had nothing without his Queen."

* * *

_She pointed the gun at the back of his head, shaking as she held it, clicking off the safety. The gun continued to shake in her hands as he questioned her, his words laced with malice, cutting through her as he spoke. He told her to kill him, teased her, practically begged her to do it in his homicidal fury._

_"And what do you plan to do once I am gone? He questioned, his words mocking her, expecting her to lose her resolve, to put down the gun and let him finish off the monster Envy. The previous shaking that her voice held when she had answered his questions before was gone. Her answer was cold and confident, like she had planned the answer and planned the outcome. That scared him._

_"I have no desire to live a carefree, happy life alone. After this battle, my body will leave this world together with the Flame Alchemy, that only brings insanity." Hearing these words from his beloved woke Roy from his daze. How could he do this to her, hurt her again. She scared him. Had he made her think of taking herself from the world before? His thoughts terrified him. He almost lost everything: his dreams, his sanity, and most important, his Queen. He loved her, and without her, he would have turned into the very monster he was trying to kill._

* * *

"From that day on the King and Queen fought to change the world. Many people followed the King, people of all shapes and sizes. The King even had a midget helping him out, and although the dwarf was small, he was strong. Finally, the King and his precious friends reached their goal. And then…" He stoped his story when he heard rustling in the bed. Soon, a pair of honey colored eyes stared back at him. Finally. Looking at him with those soft eyes he could tell that she wasn't angry with him anymore. The story had been a success it seemed. He smirked. He really was an awesome story teller. His smirk widened when he realized that no one was safe from his charm.

"Daddy, you shouldn't say mean things about Uncle Edward!" She said, her voice cold, scolding him. She must have inherited that stone cutting tone from her mother. His smirk dropped. "And don't think I forgot about today, Daddy." Her eyes were filled with tears. "You hid my special cupcakes under the table and pretended to eat them!" He leaned in close to his daughter and brought her close to him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I promise to never hide your cupcakes again." She pushed herself off him with her feeble arms, and looked into his eyes, a wide grin on her face.

"Really? I saved them. You can eat them tomorrow!" He sighed. He should have known that even Black Hayate was too smart to eat the cupcakes, to clean up the evidence. In his defense, they were burnt to a crisp. He still remembered his wife's scowl when he hide the confectionary item their 6 year old had insisted on making at Elysia's house. He hoped that in the future Elysia would watch the oven closer. If only Gracia had made them. He sighed again, looking down to now see a strong pair of eyes staring back at his, too serious to belong to a 6 year old.

"Daddy…is it really true?" She paused. "Did your best friend really die?"

"Yes, it's true. Maes…Maes was a great man. He would have loved to see Elysia now, chasing off boys." The man gave a half-hearted chuckle. His daughter shook her head, her brows furrowed in concentration. She had known about Maes and about him being Elysia's father, but never knew that he was murdered

"Is that why you named brother Maes…because you want him to be great?"

"Well, don't you catch on fast." He laughed, rubbing the top of his daughter's head as she swatted his hand away. She layed down in the bed, and he moved the blanket up, tucking her in properly.

"Goodnight, Darling."

"I love you, Daddy." He walked to the door and reached for the lamp, turning the light off in the room. He began to close the door.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"I like Mommy's stories better…but I still love you, ok?" His hand clenched the doorknob, as his ego fell to the floor and blew away. Riza had beaten him again. He couldn't help but smile, to think that he and Riza could actually compete for things like this. They had children, a life outside of the military, and were finally happy. He would accept the fact that his stories weren't up to par with his wife's. He just had to know her secret story telling.

"Sweet Dreams, sweetheart. I love you, too." He closed the door with a smile.

* * *

"Is Elizabeth asleep?" She questioned, moving her eyes from the book she was reading and onto her husband. He nodded "And Maes." He nodded again. The chronic liar and panic attacking educing boy of four had actually gone to bed quite easily that night. She always stayed awake and waited for him to come to bed, no matter how late it was. He slid himself in the bed, and looked intently at his wife.

"Yes?"

"Elizabeth says she likes your stories better." He pouted at her. "What's your secret?" His face softened to a smile, when Riza raised her hand to her mouth, suppressing a laugh, her other hand placed to comfort her now quivering stomach.

"I just memorize the Fairy Tales from the books." She said with a laugh, turning off the light in the room. His hands reached out quickly and he nuzzled her neck, evoking another laugh from her.

"That's cheating."

"I've never been one to play fair." She admitted, laughing softly once again, and laying down slowly in the comfy bed. Laying his head on the pillow, he moved his hand to Riza's bloated stomach, resting it there. She shuffled. He moved his head to rest in the croon of her neck, slowly giving her kisses along the scar. He heard her sigh in relief, as she drifted off to sleep.

He felt a strong kick from her stomach and she grunted, separating from his arms and sitting up in the bed. She was breathing heavy, as she now sat straight up, her back rigid. Roy quickly moved to a seated position himself, and rubbed her back. Her back continued to rise and fall as she heaved in. Her eyes wide with fear. He reached his hand out, grabbing hers. Immediatly, she relaxed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and eased his wife to lean on him. He caressed her long hair, and she rubbed her stomach, trying to sooth the young Mustang that resided there.

"Nightmare again ?" She nodded softly as his fingers moved through her locks"How about a story to give you pleasant dreams?" He questioned, looking down into his wife's eyes, now softened with relief. "You know, I was once known as the best story teller in the land."

"You still are, to me." A small smile graced her lips as she continued to rub small circles on her bloated stomach. He smirked, and began to tell the story of the King and the Queen.


End file.
